Guybrush Threepwood
:"Guybrush" redirige aquí. Para otros personajes llamados Guybrush, vea Guybrush (disambiguación). Guybrush Ulysses Marley-Threepwood (normalmente sólo Guybrush o Guybrush Threepwood) es el protagonista y personaje jugable de todos los juegos de la saga Monkey Island de LucasArts. En el primer juego, The Secret of Monkey Island, Guybrush quiere convertirse en un pirata. Aunque consigue hacerlo completando las Tres Pruebas, nunca tiene éxito en algunas actividades piratas, como dejarse barba en Monkey Island 2. Pronto se enreda en varias misiones para salvar a los que ama y por los que se preocupa y para compensar sus errores, que le permite convertirse en una persona mucho más solidaria y noble en el proceso. Guybrush tiene un archienemigo: el Pirata no-muerto LeChuck, quien busca el amor de Elaine Marley durante los juegos. Biografía Pasado El pasado de Guybrush es bastante ambiguo, sobetodo en temas de sus familiares. Una vez admitió haber jugado con una casa de muñecas que era en realidad de su hermana. También causó un mal incidente cuando intentó acicalar al caniche de su tía. También tenía una tía que se parecía mucho a las estatuas de Spinner Cay. También tenía un tío llamado Sid] que era apicultor. Acusa a sus padres por abandonarle de pequeño. En algún momento tuvo un barbero llamado Dominique. También le entrenaron para mantener la respiración 10 minutes. Finalmente decidió convertirse en pirata. La marea le lleva hasta la Isla Mêlée, donde empieza su aventura. ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' En el primer juego Guybrush aparece como un hombre joven con un fuerte deseo de convertirse en un pirata. Aparece en la cima de Isla Mêlée y asusta al vigía, quien le dice que vaya al Bar Scumm a hablar con los Líderes Piratas. De ellos, Guybrush aprende que, para convertirse en pirata, tiene que completar las Tres Pruebas: esgrima, robo, y caza de tesoros. Mientras tanto Fester Shinetop (el Sheriff) intenta echar a Guybrush de la isla. Con la ayuda de Los Fantasticos y Voladores Hermanos Fettucini consigue una buena suma de dinero para empezar su aventura. Swordplay : Captain Smirk trains Guybrush in the art of Insult Swordfighting, which is fought in the principle that a sharp wit is as important as a sharp blade. The player, equipped with a few starter insults, must fight the pirates on Mêlée and eventually challenge the Swordmaster in order to beat the quest. Thievery : Guybrush must steal the Idol of Many Hands from the Governor's Mansion. Guybrush drugs the ferocious Piranha Poodles and makes his way in, but is caught off-guard by Fester, who he fights and knocks out momentarily. With the help of jailbird Otis, Guybrush receives the file he needs to steal the idol and is almost arrested by Shinetop, who is stopped by Governor Marley. Guybrush at this point is too shy to talk (comprehensively) and Elaine takes this to mean he doesn't like her. As Guybrush is about to leave, Fester stops him, ties his leg to the idol and knocks it into the sea. Guybrush soon escapes and meets again with Elaine. The two profess their love, but Elaine tells Guybrush to finish his trials before they can meet up. (The scene when they confess their love is skipped if Guybrush has completed the Trial of Thievery last, with him confessing his love for her in absentia after LeChuck captures her.) Treasure Hunt :With the help of a shady character, Guybrush buys a map to the Legendary Lost Treasure of Mêlée Island, which he uses to find the treasure and dig it up. After Guybrush completes the trials, the Ghost Pirate LeChuck kidnaps Elaine and takes her away to Monkey Island. Guybrush convinces Otis, Carla and Meathook to join his crew on board the Sea Monkey, which Guybrush purchases from Stan. After sailing off, Guybrush's crew mutinies and he is forced to get to Monkey Island on his own. Searching the ship he finds a Voodoo Recipe which he cooks, he then passes out and awakens just off the coast of Monkey Island. Guybrush uses the cannon to get on the island where he encounters Herman Toothrot. Herman has the key to the Giant Monkey Head which leads to the Caverns of Meat, which in turn lead to LeChuck's ship. Through a myriad of circumstances Guybrush reaches the bowels of Monkey Island, returns Herman's Banana-picker, sinks the Sea Monkey,It is not necessary or helpful to sink the Sea Monkey in order to complete the game, and the game features two slightly different endings depending on whether Guybrush does sink it. However, events of the fourth game follow specifically from the ending where he does sink the ship. returns a Voodoo Anti-Root to be made into a Ghost Repellent and returns to the ship, only to find it has left for Mêlée, where LeChuck intends to marry Elaine at the church. Guybrush borrows Herman's boat and Guybrush, Herman and Bob escape Monkey Island together. Guybrush stops the ceremony but discovers that Elaine has escaped of her own accord. A rather one-sided fight between LeChuck and Guybrush ensues which Guybrush is able to win using a bottle of Root Beer to blow LeChuck up. His body explodes in a series of fireworks and Guybrush and Elaine look on in awe. ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' :''Note: The following description is only for the full game, not the Lite-version.'' Guybrush has set off to find the legendary treasure of Big Whoop, but instead finds himself stranded on Scabb Island, which is terrorized by LeChuck's right-hand man Largo LaGrande. With the help of the Voodoo Lady, Guybrush makes a voodoo doll of Largo and drives him off the island. However, Largo manages to swipe LeChuck's ghostly beard which Guybrush has kept as a souvenir. With it, LeChuck is resurrected and now seeks his revenge. Guybrush must now find Big Whoop in order to defeat LeChuck again. He sets out to find the Four Split Map Pieces of an expedition to Big Whoop led by the late Captain Marley, Elaine's grandfather. Enlisting the help of Captain Dread, Guybrush must make his way to two other islands in order to find the map-pieces, each entrusted to a former crew-member of Marley's. Marley's Piece :Elaine holds her grandfather's map-piece at her mansion on Booty Island. She is not on good terms with Guybrush after their breakup, and she becomes insulted when Guybrush asks for the map-piece, throwing it out the window. It winds up stuck on a twig off a cliff, and when Guybrush attempts to grab it a bird flies by and takes it to the Booty Island tree-house. Guybrush's first attempt at getting up the tree results in him hitting his head and seeing an apparition of his parents who turn into skeletons and begin to sing The Bone Song. After waking up and having some trouble Guybrush finally gets up the tree-house and finds it is full of maps. He must then use Elaine's dog (also named Guybrush) to find it. Rum Rogers's Piece :Rum Rogers, Jr. now lives in his father's old house just off Phatt Island. He challenges Guybrush to a drinking contest (which Guybrush wins by replacing his own grog with a near-grog from Captain Kate Capsize). Using an elaborate light-mechanism he discovers a secret room where Rum's skeleton lies in a bathtub with a toaster, still clinging on to the map-piece. Rapp Scallion's Piece :Guybrush must resurrect Rapp using Ash-2-Life. The chef was killed in a gas-explosion; after Guybrush turns off the gas at the Steamin' Weenie Hut, Rapp's mind is at rest, and he gives Guybrush the map-piece. Young Lindy's Piece :Lindy's piece is on sale at the Antique Store on Booty Island. It is inordinately expensive so instead Guybrush has to locate the figurehead of the sunken ship, the Mad Monkey. With the help of Captain Kate and a library book he succeeds. Unable to read the map Guybrush takes it to cartographer Wally B. Feed, who makes Guybrush run an errand for him while he figures out what the map represents. While Guybrush is off, LeChuck captures Wally. Guybrush hitches a ride to LeChuck's Fortress in a delivery crate and makes his way through the maze that is the fortress (with the help of the Bone Song lyrics). He finds the key to unlock Wally's cell but is captured and confronted by LeChuck. LeChuck plans to kill Guybrush with an amazing death-trap, but he and Wally escape. Unfortunately Guybrush blows up LeChuck's dynamite storage as well as his fortress, but defying all odds he is blown straight to Dinky Island, where Big Whoop supposedly rests. After a brief run-in with Herman, Guybrush makes his way through the thick jungle of Dinky (with the help of Marley's old parrot) and finds the X which marks the spot. Guybrush digs down to find cement and blows it up with dynamite. He finds a chest but as he swings to grab it, the platforms beneath himself and the chest break away and Guybrush is left hanging. Eventually Elaine arrives and Guybrush tells him his whole story (this happens at the beginning of the game), and Elaine is about to help him when Guybrush's rope snaps and he falls down. Here he faces LeChuck, who has constructed a voodoo doll of Guybrush. After torturing him, he intends to send him to another dimension of infinite pain, but is only able to send him to the next room. A game of cat-and-mouse ensues in the tunnels beneath Dinky where Guybrush manages to make a voodoo doll of LeChuck and defeat him. However, LeChuck hexes Guybrush to believe he is a kid at a carnival with his parents and brother, but as they walk away LeChuck, in the guise of Guybrush's brother Chuckie, looks evilly at the player. ''The Curse of Monkey Island After an undisclosed period of time, Guybrush somehow manages to escape the carnival and drifts off to Plunder Island, where LeChuck is currently engaging Elaine in battle. LeChuck captures Guybrush, who is reunited with Wally, now calling himself "Bloodnose the Pirate". Guybrush is able to use his cannon to sink LeChuck's longboats and cause him to drop his Voodoo Cannonball, which destroys him and causes his ship to capsize. Guybrush escapes through LeChuck's treasure hold with a huge diamond engagement ring and swims to the beach, where he proposes to Elaine. However, the ring turns out to be cursed and turns Elaine into a solid gold statue. The Voodoo Lady, who has relocated her place of business to Plunder Island, tells Guybrush that he must replace the cursed ring with a pure one in order to break the curse. Such a ring is located on Blood Island, and according to her will be the place where Guybrush will die. Aside from having to gather a map, a ship and a crew, Guybrush must rescue Elaine who, in his absence, is stolen by the meddling Pirates of Danjer Cove. Guybrush enlists the help of the three pirate barbers of the Barbery Coast hair salon—Haggis McMutton, Cutthroat Bill and Edward Van Helgen—after proving to each member that he is worthy to be their captain. The map is taken from the back of Palido Domingo. Upon realising that the pirates of Danjer Cove are a group of monkeys, led by the deranged Mr. Fossey, who believes their captain to be a large gorilla by the name of Captain LeChimp, Guybrush uses a book on ventriloquism to trick Mr. Fossey and his crew into leaving their ship, ''the Sea Cucumber. With a map of dubious instructions he finds Elaine buried on the stage of the theatre in Puerto Pollo, the island's capital city. Just as Guybrush is ready to set sail, his ship is boarded and his map seized by René Rottingham. Through ship-to-ship combat and Insult Swordfighting, as well as upgrading his cannons at Kenny Falmouth's emporium, Guybrush challenges Rottingham to a swordfight, beating him and finally making his way to Blood Island. His ship is wrecked when it arrives and his men arrange a non-hostile mutiny, beginning to repair the ship for the voyage back home. On the island Guybrush learns that the aforementioned diamond ring has been split into two parts. Guybrush must first prove to Griswold Goodsoup of his connection to the Goodsoup family line and fake his own death (in effect carrying out the Voodoo Lady's prediction) in order to get into the Goodsoup Family Crypt. Here he meets the ghost of Minnie Goodsoup and has to unite her with the dead Charles DeGoulash, who professes his love to Minnie; they kiss and go into the light. Guybrush then gains the wedding band. The diamond, however, is located on nearby Skull Island, which is dangerous to sail to due to the thick mist that perpetually surrounds it. Fixing the Blood Island Lighthouse, Guybrush enlists the help of a ghostly ferryman, the Lost Welshman. On the island he faces the pirate lord King André and his assistant Cruff. Guybrush challenges them to a game of poker (with the life insurance money he gets from Stan), and beats them (with the five-of-a-kind Death Cards he received from Madame Xima). The pirates however intend to kill Guybrush, but the clumsy assistant LaFoot barges in on the right moment, accidentally blowing out the Smuggler's Cave's candles. In the darkness Guybrush grabs the diamond and escapes. Guybrush revives Elaine, but the two are seized by LeChuck's Skeleton Pirates and taken to Monkey Island. LeChuck tells the background of Captain Marley's discovery of Big Whoop, and his own nefarious plan for the Carnival. He intends to tell more horrible tales to Guybrush, but when Guybrush annoys him by not listening he is turned into a child. Guybrush is luckily able to transform back (using the Hangover Remedy of Griswold Goodsoup) and make his way to the Rollercoaster of Death. Here Guybrush sets an elaborate trap for LeChuck, burying him beneath a mountain of ice. With LeChuck defeated, Elaine and Guybrush can finally marry and sail off for their honeymoon. ''Escape from Monkey Island Returning from their honeymoon Guybrush and Elaine find out that Elaine has been declared dead, and that the governor's mansion is under a demolition order. After disposing of the demolitionist's catapult Guybrush also learns that a new election for the office of governor is to be held, with Elaine being opposed by a strange character called Charles L. Charles. Amidst these events a mysterious Australian land developer is buying up the real estate around Mêlée and other islands. Guybrush enlists the help of his former crew members Carla and Otis (who after many trials it seems managed to 'Escape from Monkey Island'), as well as the help of the navigator (and Scumm Bar owner) Ignatius Cheese. Together they sail to Lucre Island aboard ''the Dainty Lady to meet with Elaine's lawyers and to secure a restraining order against the demolitionist. Guybrush receives a letter from H. T. Marley, which leads him to The Second Bank of Lucre, where the clues to the mystery of the Ultimate Insult are kept in a safe-deposit box. Guybrush goes to the bank, but the Marley heirlooms are stolen by Pegnose Pete, who frames Guybrush for the robbery of the bank. Guybrush is arrested by Inspector Canard. Because this is Guybrush's first offence he is put under house-arrest; an enchanted voodoo anklet of extreme discomfort is place on his ankle so that he can't leave the island. Through a myriad of circumstances Guybrush finds out that Pete planned the robbery along with Ozzie Mandrill, the notorious aforementioned Australian land developer. Guybrush captures Pegnose, discovers his Booty Showcase (by bluffing Ozzie) and proves his innocence by producing the prosthetic nose that Pete lost before the robbery, and its screw, found amongst the loot. Guybrush returns to Mêlée with the deed and spends hours telling Elaine his story of what happened. Just then Charles bursts in and reveals himself to be LeChuck. With the help of the Voodoo Lady, Guybrush is able to find the Marley heirlooms that hold the key to the secret of discovering the pieces of the Ultimate Insult. These are also Elaine's grandfather's wedding gifts for her: a pair of wooden earrings that bring the figurehead of the Dainty Lady to life (something old), a necklace (something new) and a bank-pen (something borrowed) that hangs from it and a painted map of the Tri-Island Area (something blue). The enchanted pen points to the island and draws a diagram of what an Ultimate Insult looks like. With these clues, Guybrush and crew set off for Jambalaya Island. They find the island to be infested with tourists and tacky restaurants, with all the real pirates confined to the nearby Knuttin Atoll, guarded by the maniacal Admiral Ricardo Casaba. Eventually Guybrush is able to find all the pieces of the Ultimate Insult. When he returns to Mêlée he finds that Elaine has lost the election and that Ozzie and LeChuck have been working together. Ozzie takes the pieces of the Ultimate Insult and LeChuck strands Guybrush, once more, on Monkey Island. On Monkey Island, Guybrush bumps into Herman Toothrot, who is suffering from amnesia, and also realises that the island is now infested with monkeys, that the Giant Monkey Head leads to a strange control room, and that the island is now divided by a flow of lava. During his stay on the island Guybrush beats Jojo Jr. in Monkey Kombat and returns Herman's memory, which leads him to reveal that he is none other than H. T. Marley. He also reveals that the Ultimate Insult doesn't work without the Gubernatorial Seal of Mêlée Island. As he says this, Elaine is captured and her seal falls into the villains' hands. Guybrush constructs an Ultimate Insult talisman which powers a Giant Monkey Robot, and with the help of Jojo Jr., Herman, and the monkeys of Monkey Island, they set off to fight Ozzie and LeChuck. They stop on a nearby islet where Ozzie has built an Ultimate Insult amplifier in order to infect a whole chain of islands with his Ultimate Insult talisman. Guybrush sabotages it and runs to the mansion to save Elaine but very nearly causes both of them to be submitted to the Insult's effect. LeChuck bursts into the scene in the form of a giant statue and grabs Elaine and Ozzie. He, however, succumbs to the Insult's effects, becoming Ozzie's pawn. Guybrush and company fight LeChuck with the robot, and whilst fighting, LeChuck crushes Ozzie and the Insult by accident, destroying both with a powerful blast of voodoo energy. Guybrush and Elaine convince Marley to return to the office of governor (and to put some pants on), after which they are free to "go wherever they like and do whatever they like". During the Seven Years After the defeat of Ozzie and the Ultimate Insult, Guybrush goes on some other adventures, such as a death-hula of Hades and an encounter with an ice-breathing accountant. Before the events to the battle near the Rock of Gelato, Guybrush has to find the ingredients to create the Legendary Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu to defeat LeChuck. He has to sail six of the seven major seas, raid the sunken smelters of Popgowatu (according to his memoirs), and save the village of Kaflu from a lava slide, as well as obtain the Monkey Casket of Kauai (named after the oldest "Garden Isle" in Hawaii) which stores the voodoo root beer to be used to power up the cutlass. When Guybrush encounters LeChuck, the undead villain unleashes his school of ravenous Piranha Poodles to stop him but Guybrush outwits them and catches up to LeChuck along with an unseen crew of lazy pirates sailing towards the Rock of Gelato. ''Tales of Monkey Island "Launch of the Screaming Narwhal" Guybrush confronts LeChuck at the Rock of Gelato and stabs him with the newly-improvised Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu, removing his voodoo powers and turning him into a normal human, but at the same time releasing the Pox of LeChuck, a pandemic which transforms various pirates across the Caribbean into foul-mouthed, green-tinged creatures. With intentions of curing the Pox, Guybrush heads to Flotsam Island to search for clues. There, he meets the Voodoo Lady, who once again gives him instructions (or as Guybrush puts it, "telling me what to do with no context"), and he also becomes aware of the Marquis De Singe, an aristocratic mad scientist bent on keeping everyone on Flotsam Island to serve his own experiments. Guybrush eventually succeeds in bringing Flotsam's "piratey" flavor back, gaining a ship and a navigator (Reginald Van Winslow), and besting De Singe. Guybrush and Van Winslow escape the island together, but it is revealed that De Singe has hired Morgan LeFlay, Mighty Pirate Hunter, to track down Guybrush and collect his Pox-addled hand for an experiment. "The Siege of Spinner Cay" Under the Voodoo Lady's instructions, Guybrush begins his search for La Esponja Grande, a legendary artifact that can cure the Caribbean of the Pox. After losing his Pox-infected hand to Morgan LeFlay in a duel, he attempts to find Coronado De Cava, the Voodoo Lady's former lover (who is also seeking out La Esponja), a search which leads Guybrush to Spinner Cay, the ancient home of the Vaycaylians, a race of merpeople. There, he finds his wife, Elaine, arguing with the MerLeader and McGillicutty, a pirate captain whose crew has come down with the Pox. After being refused the Summoning Artifacts that will lead him to La Esponja, McGillicutty wages war on Spinner Cay, creating a blockade around the Jerkbait Islands. In a surprise twist, Guybrush receives help from the now-human LeChuck, and together the trio collect the Summoning Artifacts, defeat McGillicutty's crew, and sink his ship. Elaine and LeChuck stay behind to release a group of monkeys LeChuck had been using for his voodoo experiments, while Guybrush and Winslow sail off, following the legendary sea creatures the the supposed location of La Esponja Grande. On the way, Guybrush and Winslow are once again confronted by Morgan LeFlay, who has been sent by De Singe to collect Guybrush's entire body, and their ship is swallowed by a giant manatee. "Lair of the Leviathan" In the belly of the manatee, Morgan and Guybrush are forced to team up to find a way out. They finally meet Coronado De Cava, whose crew has also been swallowed. He learns that the manatee is on his way to the Manatee Mating Grounds, the location of La Esponja Grande, though his sense of direction has been thrown off by the removal of one of his cochlea. It is revealed that De Cava's assumed-dead crew is alive and well in the manatee's stomach, having removed the cochlea themselves so they'd never have to end their eternal party. Guybrush and Morgan work together to induct Guybrush into the group, dubbed the Democratically United Brotherhood of the Manatee Interior, even enlisting help from Murray, who was also swallowed by the manatee. Guybrush convinces the Brotherhood one by one to vote him in, finally winning his membership from the group's de facto leader, Bugeye, in a battle of "pirate faces." Escaping the manatee's stomach, Guybrush sells out the crew, briefly teaming with De Cava, but De Cava's obsession with the sponge soon comes through. Guybrush uses the voodoo power of the Voodoo Lady's locket to learn the language of the manatees, aiding the giant manatee in taming the leviathan that guards La Esponja. Seeing Guybrush as a larger threat than his mutinous crew, De Cava releases the Brotherhood and attempts to steal La Esponja away, but Guybrush fires a seahorse head (the manatee's favorite food) at De Cava's ship, and the crew is once again swallowed by the manatee. Guybrush and Morgan share a moment, but remembering her original task, Morgan knocks Guybrush out and sets sail for Flotsam to deliver him to De Singe. "The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood" In a darker episode than the others, Guybrush finds himself taken back to Flotsam to stand trial for various civil and criminal deeds he does not remember committing. Stan has convinced several citizens to stand against Guybrush, in an attempt to get his own revenge for all the times Guybrush has wronged him. Guybrush meets Wallace Grindstump, the judge, who has been infected by the Pox, and encounters several folks he's used to his own ends throughout the series. Also, he finds Grindstump and Morgan sitting in a nearby club, sulking and regretting her decision to capture Guybrush for De Singe, who, now convinced that Guybrush is Pox-free, goes out on a mad search for Elaine. Guybrush eventually clears his name of the ridiculous charges, but then Elaine arrives at the courthouse and goes on a Pox-driven rampage, battling Morgan at Club 41 for her apparent advances on Guybrush. He is able to lure Elaine into getting the voodoo summons and send her back to the courthouse, but is unable to use La Esponja Grande on her until he powers it up by giving it a "Feast for the Senses". Just when the judge is imposing a death sentence on him, the human LeChuck returns to clear Guybrush's name, and blames the Voodoo Lady for his own evil deeds and for Guybrush's deeds spanning from ''The Secret of Monkey Island to the present day, an accusation she does not deny. LeChuck and the Voodoo Lady are both jailed, while Guybrush starts his quest to power up La Esponja. Earlier, while the trial was continuing, Morgan had attempted to redeem herself by recovering Guybrush's hand from De Singe, but she had been fatally stabbed by her own Blade of Dragotta in a struggle with LeChuck in the mad doctor's laboratory before LeChuck had arrived at the courthouse to save Guybrush; now Guybrush, upon seeing De Singe exit the lab in distress, finds her lying on the floor in the lab (which is now a mess) and, seemingly unable to hear her last words about LeChuck, swears vengeance on De Singe, whom he thinks to be a primary suspect and murderer. (Later, however, he finds her body missing, unaware that the Voodoo Lady may have stolen it.) With the five senses fed to the sponge, Guybrush heads to the Flotsam Island jungle for the final sense, where he and Elaine are caught up in clamshell traps set up by De Singe. Guybrush first kills De Singe by tricking him into stumbling into the ancient Wind Control Device he was planning to use to spread her Pox across the Caribbean for the perfection of the Jus de Vie; and then powers up the sponge and cures Elaine and the entire Gulf of Melange of the Pox. After this seemingly great victory, LeChuck arrives to save the group, but then betrays them, stabbing Guybrush with the Cutlass of Kaflu and regaining his voodoo powers in his attempt to make Elaine his demon bride, which she has spurned. As Guybrush is slowly dying in Elaine's arms, he tells her in his final gasps of his breath to stop LeChuck for him, and she tearfully accepts her vow by sharing her final passionate kiss with him on his cheek. After getting his final gaze fixed on her, Guybrush slumps down to the ground as he dies in her arms, leaving her to clash swords in revenge with LeChuck, who eventually defeats and captures her. In the events between Chapters 4 and 5, one can safely assume that Guybrush's lifeless body is brought all the way back to the town of Flotsam from the jungle, where he is mourned by its now Pox-free citizens who now have plans of erecting a statue in his honor as a martyr for his noble sacrifice. However, since LeChuck has returned to pillaging and plundering, they eventually decide to cremate the body in effigy instead, but not before they bring it back to Club 41 (along with Davey Nipperkin's wreath for later use as "hyper-flammable mourner's kindling"), where Grindstump plans a wake by using Guybrush's body as a dartboard as "somewhere in the middle". It is unknown how long the wake will last or how long his body will remain in this position before it is to be cremated, though. "Rise of the Pirate God" In the meantime, the finale starts with Guybrush (now a disembodied spirit) being "buried alive... again", or so he thinks. When he gets out of his grave, however, he finds out he really is dead. The only thing he has left is a shred of life. He finds a skeletal ferryman who takes the dead to the Crossroads of the afterlife. Stealing some tips from the ferryman and using them to get two golden coins, Guybrush is sent to the Crossroads and meets a strange man named Galeb who tries to sell him a photo. Galeb reveals to Guybrush that LeChuck had escaped the Crossroads Center before, and he had a spell that showed how he did it. Unfortunately, Galeb won't tell Guybrush where it is. Guybrush then visits the three pirate areas, based on the three trials he underwent years earlier to become a pirate: a Swordfighting area, an endless Treasure Hunt, and a Thieves' Den. In the swordfighting realm, he finds Morgan in a very depressed state because she thinks Guybrush hates her. He gets her back by swordfighting her (using insults) and another swordsman at the same time. At the treasure hunt, he finds one of the people that attacked LeChuck when he was human. He also finds the tiny pieces of the pyrite parrot that also fell in the wind machine. At the Thieves' Den, he finds a thief who is easily tricked into looking in the other direction; however, when Guybrush steals any of the various prizes, he is escorted out and has his prizes stolen back. He gives Guybrush LeChuck's old sock, though. Once back at the gateway, he finds a dog named Franklin that helps him find the spell. Guybrush finds every voodoo ingredient except a sacrifice in his name, for which Morgan offers her reputation (and independence), the thing she kept. It turns out LeChuck was trying to open the gateway to put La Esponja Grande in to suck out the voodoo energy from the Crossroads. Guybrush falls onto LeChuck's ship and tries to use the Cutlass of Kaflu, only to find that he is still a ghost and can't grab anything. To make things worse, Elaine suddenly has a change of heart and willingly becomes LeChuck's demon bride. She uses root beer on Guybrush and he dissolves back into the Crossroads Center. When he, after some encouragement from Morgan, returns to the Crossroads Gateway, he finds out that other rips have opened up at the other places he can go. He also finds Galeb, who happens to have a "Diet of the Senses" spell that could shrink La Esponja Grande. He also finds a way to get back to his body (which is located at Club 41) using the Voodoo Lady's locket, but when he gets resurrected as a zombie, he gets put in jail, where he uses the Spirit Gum to stay "alive". Once stuck in his only partially rotting body, he manages to escape and, after some events, get the Diet of the Senses and use the ingredients he finds to shrink La Esponja Grande. LeChuck has enough power already to remain in his Voodoo Pirate God form, but Elaine reverts to her normal form (still in her black bridal dress and gear), returns to her senses and starts fighting his skeletal minions. Guybrush returns to the ship but LeChuck, determined not to make the same mistake of leaving Guybrush around again, attacks him brutally and throws him around the ship mercilessly. After some characteristic manipulation, Guybrush finds a way to get back into the Crossroads. LeChuck follows, but Morgan attacks him, stopping him from advancing. While Morgan distracts him, Guybrush sacrifices the shred of life to close the rip, allowing her and Elaine to simultaneously stab LeChuck in body and spirit with the Blade of Dragotta and the Cutlass of Kaflu. Once LeChuck is destroyed, Guybrush finds himself once more stranded at the Crossroads Center. He then discovers that Elaine's wedding ring, a symbol of pure love, is able to fulfill the Crossroads exit spell as all the ingredients. He finds himself back in his normal, fully resurrected body, at the Screaming Narwhal at dawn, with Elaine and Winslow celebrating. It is finally revealed to Guybrush by Elaine that they had all been saying La Esponja Grande incorrectly, with the 'ja' in Esponja to have an 'H' sound. Appearance Though Guybrush's attire has changed in each game there are certain aspects of his appearance that remain the same. * White Blouse: In The Secret of Monkey Island, he wears a white blouse with rolled-up sleeves (in the remastered version, Guybrush's sleeves are no longer rolled up, matching the rest of the games). He wears the white blouse in all of his appearances in later games. * Pants: In The Secret of Monkey Island and LeChuck's Revenge, Guybrush first wears black knee-long pants. In The Curse of Monkey Island, part of Escape from Monkey Island and Tales of Monkey Island, his pants are brown. In Escape from Monkey Island (while on Lucre and Jambalaya Islands) his attire is similar to the first game except he's wearing pants which are a light blue, and when he is left on Monkey Island in the game's third act his pants are torn from the knee down. ::Guybrush's pants have also been known to hold his entire inventory in each game. In LeChuck's Revenge, Guybrush complained that the pink dress he was wearing (as a costume to Elaine's Mardi Gras party) did not have the space he needed to fit her dog, prompting him to recover his pants before trying again. The only other person to be seen keeping his inventory in his pants is a gambler on Phatt Island, who fills said pants with several bags of gold he wins from a wheel game. * Footwear: In The Secret of Monkey Island, Guybrush has white socks and black shoes, which are replaced with brown boots in LeChuck's Revenge. The white socks and black shoes return in Curse of Monkey Island as well as Escape from Monkey Island, but have since been mostly replaced by brown boots. * Miscellaneous: In LeChuck's Revenge, he has a long, blue coat, and two belts (one across his chest). In The Curse of Monkey Island, his coat and belts are replaced by a brown waistcoat and a red sash, and he has a single large earring on his left ear. While on Mêlée Island in Escape from Monkey Island, Guybrush wears a red jacket and a large belt with a belt-buckle with his initials on it (a possible reference to Grim Fandango''In ''Grim Fandango Membrillo the undertaker mentions that you should wear a belt buckle with your name on it in order to be recognized more easily if you are sprouted.). When he is left on Monkey Island in the game's third act his boots are gone and his jacket appears beat-up. In Tales of Monkey Island, Guybrush again has a blue coat (an anniversary present from Elaine) and two belts. He also has three earrings—one on his right ear and two on his left. By chapter two, he loses his left hand—with his wedding ring—to Morgan LeFlay, and replaces it with a hook that enables him to pick almost any lock he comes across. Guybrush's hair has also changed color on a few occasions. He has carrot-orange hair in the first game but appears a brunette in LeChuck's Revenge. However, at the end of the game his hair is blond—and remains as such in the two following games. The changing art-styles also have changed his appearance: the first two games had noticeably more realistic artwork, making Guybrush appear more like a young man. From the third game onward his appearance became more cartoonish, with lanky limbs, an unusually long nose and face, tiny eyes and a tiny mouth. Guybrush's hairstyle, a puffy pompadour and a ponytail, has remained consistent throughout the games. In LeChuck's Revenge and Tales of Monkey Island he was shown with facial hair. Personality In his first appearance, Guybrush appears youthful, excited and somewhat simple, mirroring the attitude of a child. Guybrush is however noted for his moments of self-assurance which often backfire on him. He is also, consistently, a kleptomaniac (what with the picking up of anything that is not nailed down or has an available means to be freed from its place). In Monkey Island 2, Guybrush displays a noticeably nastier personality, performing morally wrong acts just to spite or to progress through the game, such as stealing Wally's monocle or sawing off the peg leg of another pirate in order to ransack a carpenter's workshop. This change in behavior is commonly believed to result from Guybrush's attempt at acting like a real pirate, and may have been the cause of his momentary breakup with Elaine. By The Curse of Monkey Island, Guybrush's personality seems to be a combination of his previous simple demeanor and nasty disposition. He is shown to be much more friendly and kind than he was in the previous installment, but is also still capable of making rude and sly comments and committing crimes that are a little less than vicious. Regardless, Guybrush is nowhere near as egotistical as he was previously and even insults himself several times throughout the game. This is probably due to all the chaos and danger he put himself in during LeChuck's Revenge, though Guybrush still displays profoundness of his abilities, but usually only when others point it out first. He appears to have grown rather neurotic by Escape from Monkey Island, where he is also prone to submitting to Elaine's whim due to their now being married, including legally changing his name to Marley-Threepwood. He has however become a much more polite and caring individual, never committing any particularly nasty acts, and even goes to great lengths to help others. He has also seemed to have a developed a considerable amount of conscience, evident by his guilt over stealing something as simple as a coffee mug. In the years up to Tales of Monkey Island, Guybrush matures significantly. He has become more consistently self-assured of his capabilities, has a sharper wit, and is able to stand up to Elaine on a number of occasions. He has also become more compassionate, allowing him to earn the friendship of Winslow, the former Captain of the Screaming Narwhal whom he bests, and Morgan LeFlay, a pirate hunter and his fan. Every shred of his egotism gone, Guybrush truly and deeply loves Elaine and refuses to give up on saving her; he remains immensely loyal to her, while still having the courage to stand his ground and be firm with her when he needs to be. This seems to have led Elaine to have much more respect for him and a more assured belief in his skills, no longer feeling the need to worry about him all the time. His skills have also been improved considerably as he is able to hold his own in a sword fight against Morgan LeFlay, the most skilled bounty hunter in all the seas, and even succeeds in defeating her through his sharp wit. Aside from his razor sharp wit, Guybrush also seems to be highly literate, able to read long passages of literature and pronounce extremely complex words and phrases without having to think about it or sound it out. This is surprising as Guybrush mentions several times throughout the series that he dropped out of school and most pirates lack conventional skills in areas of schooling. This may be a testament to Guybrush's more intelligent side and that while he may lack common sense and a complete educational background, he is much smarter than a majority of the characters in the series. Likes *Piracy *Sailing *Sword-fighting *Treasure Hunting *Money *Treasure *Elaine *Grog *Wenches *Writing *Puzzle Solving *Fruit, especially Bananas *Chess Dislikes *Porcelain *LeChuck *Any type of work besides puzzle solving and piracy *Salads *Math *School *Tourists and tourist attractions *A miniature sword with an olive in his grogatini (later revealed to be one of the porcelain swords that the pirates "kept gagging on", according to Grindstump, which is what Guybrush is afraid of) Trivia * Guybrush's age is a matter of debate. He is suspected of being somewhere between the ages of 17 to 28 in all of his appearances. Since the time-gap between each game is noticeably ambiguous, it is impossible to say how much Guybrush ages throughout the series. When trying to get a library card in LeChuck's Revenge in one of the dialogue options he almost accidentally admits to being 19. The SCUMM™ Actors' Guild membership card, which Guybrush uses in the third game to prove his age, states that he is 20. These are the only occasions where Guybrush's age has been documented. Most recently, it is stated in-game that Tales of Monkey Island takes place roughly ten years since Guybrush became a pirate, making him 27–28 years old.http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=13180&page=3 However, Guybrush often lies about his age, for example telling the librarian that he was 21 in the aforementioned Phatt library in LeChuck's Revenge. ** In the fourth chapter of Tales, Stan states that three months passed between Guybrush locking him in a coffin in the second game and letting him out in the third. This would indicate that it took Guybrush three months to escape the Carnival of the Damned, during which time he had his 20th birthday. (However, in the same chapter, Elaine comments that it was three years between the second and third games, though actually her poxed rage has confused the time he had stayed in the Carnival of the Damned and got the time in months and years mixed up.) ** In the fifth chapter of Tales, when Guybrush examines the fishnet in the Manatee Mating Grounds as a ghost, he comments that it reminds him of when Elaine would sometimes wear fishnets on his birthday. * One of Guybrush's notable talents is that he can hold his breath for ten minutes—a skill he developed in college. In The Secret of Monkey Island it is possible to kill him by staying underwater for too long; in the Special Edition this earns the player either points as one of the achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade, or a "Ten Minutes Later..." bronze trophy in the PlayStation Network Trophy Achievements. In LeChuck's Revenge and Tales of Monkey Island (and probably in The Curse of Monkey Island), this ability enables him to dive into the ocean after objects necessary toward his quests. * Guybrush uses a rowboat a grand total of three times throughout the games. * In the third, fourth and fifth games Guybrush displays an unexplained phobia for porcelain. It is sometimes thought this joke originated from the first game, where Fester is assumed to have hit Guybrush over the head with a porcelain vasehttp://www.scummbar.com/resources/articles/index.php?article=1011&newssniffer=readarticle, but this is not in line with the in-game events, as it is Guybrush who picks up the vase during the fight. Bill Tiller has this to say on the matter: "It is just a joke. It means nothing. I find it strange that a throw away line like that gets so much attention. It is just a joke. Why would anyone be afraid of porcelain?" * According to Clive and Elayne (patron and customer at Planet Threepwood respectively) Guybrush Threepwood is somewhere between three metres, seven feet and six-foot-four, has a scar over his left eye and has the ghost of his big black parrot on his left shoulder. He eventually does gain a parrot in Tales of Monkey Island, except that it is a defective Pyrite Parrot of Petaluma. * The ghost priest, Allegro Rasputin of the First Church of LeChuck (who refers to Guybrush as the "Anti-LeChuck" and "He-Whose-Name-Must-Not-Be-Spoken"), describes Guybrush as having a hat dripping with the blood of his enemies, a giant tail, forked tongue and the number 1138 tattooed on his forehead. This is a reference to George Lucas's first movie THX-1138. * He is apparently a big fan of a comedy duo called Yongler and Muntz, who he mistakes Carla and Otis to be in Escape. He also mistakes them for the two original founding members of the band Keelhaul. * When Guybrush examines Winslow's Old Brute Deodorant as a ghost in "Rise of the Pirate God", he will comment that his spiritual essence "smells of lavender and honey." * Until Tales, Guybrush has always wondered what it's like to die, since not only has he expected a bit more pomp and circumstance, but he has been very nervous about death and believes that staying alive is important. In The Curse of Monkey Island, for example, Guybrush's nervousness about and fear of death is expressed when the Voodoo Lady tells him that Blood Island is "the place... where he will die"; it is not until he explores Blood Island that he realizes that he needs to fake his own death (at least twice) in order to find a piece of the uncursed Goodsoup family diamond ring and move on in his quest to save Elaine, thus getting over his fear. However, his fear of death has apparently returned in Tales (especially when he says that he doesn't "plan on dying today") and is not completely overcome until the end of "The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood", when, though mortally wounded by LeChuck's Cutlass of Kaflu, he expresses calm as he speaks to his wife Elaine in his final moments, telling her to stop LeChuck for him. * Guybrush mentions his family very rarely. In LeChuck's Revenge he admits to having a dollhouse as a child but then claims it was actually his sister's, but whether he has a sister is unknown. In Curse, if the player tries to use the scissors on a dog's hair, Guybrush will comment that he avoided dog grooming due to an incident with his aunt's poodle. In Tales he mentions his parents a few times and in "The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood" casually refers to his Uncle Sid, a beekeeper. Also, when Guybrush looks at one of the statues in Spinner Cay in "The Siege of Spinner Cay", he mentions that he "had an aunt who looked a lot like that." Name Contrary to popular belief, Guybrush's first name was not born by accident when his initial sprite was saved under the file-name "guy" or when the filetype attachment spelled the name "guy.brush". Instead, the true origin of the name "Guybrush" comes in part from Deluxe Paint, the tool used by the artists to create the character sprite. Since the character had no name at this point, the file was simply called 'Guy'. When the file was saved, Steve Purcell, the artist responsible for the sprite, added 'brush' to the file name, indicating that it was the Deluxe Paint "brush file" for the "Guy" sprite. The file name was then "guybrush.bbm", so the developers eventually just started referring to this unnamed 'Guy' as "Guybrush".http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=224468&postcount=11 The surname Threepwood was later decided on by popular vote amongst the game development crew in a company contest and is derived from P. G. Wodehouse's family of characters including Galahad Threepwood and Freddie Threepwood (with whom he shares similar characteristics). "Threepwood" is also rumoured to have been the name of Dave Grossman's RPG character.http://www.scummbar.com/resources/faq/ After his marriage to Elaine, Guybrush has legally changed his surname to Marley-Threepwood, though he still prefers being called Guybrush Threepwood. His middle name was introduced in the fourth game. Ulysses is the Latin name of Odysseus, the sailor of Greek mythology who gets lost on his way from the Trojan War and has a series of adventures with his crewmates. Ships * The Sea Monkey * The Sea Cucumber * The Dainty Lady * The Screaming Narwhal Guybrush also captains an unknown ship at the beginning of Tales of Monkey Island which is thought lost at the Rock of Gelato, but actually recovered and possessed by Elaine. Crew members * Carla * Otis * Meathook * Herman Toothrot * Captain Dread (sailed Guybrush around, not technically his crew) * Haggis McMutton * Cutthroat Bill * Edward Van Helgen * Ignatius Cheese * Jojo Jr. (on the Giant Monkey Robot) * Reginald Van Winslow Discography * "I've Got a Friend in the Ocean" * "Plunder on My Mind" * "Silver's Long Johns" * "There's a Monkey in My Pocket" * "Wooden Leg, Restless Heart" Bibliografía Los siguientes libros se pueden encontrar en la Biblioteca de Ciudad Phatt, todos escritos por Guybrush: * Donde hice estallar a Lechuck * Como hice estallar a LeChuck * Porque hice estallar a LeChuck Los extractos del siguiente libro aparecen en las cajas de los cinco juegos: * Las Memorias de Guybrush Threepwood: Los Años de Monkey Island Memorable quotes ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' * "I'm Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate™!" * "I can hold my breath for ten minutes!" * "Look behind you, a three-headed monkey!" * "How appropriate. You fight like a cow." * "That's the second biggest monkey head I've ever seen!" * "I'm Bobbin. Are you my mother?" * (when asked for reservations) "I must have left them with my other pair of pants." ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' * "Wow, a whole bucket full o' mud, AND IT'S MINE, ALL MINE!" * (when asked for his ID) "I must have left it with my other pair of pants." ''The Curse of Monkey Island'' * "Ha-ha! Taste cold steel, feeble cannon restraint rope!" * "That shot may have come from the grassy knoll." * "I don't think he'd like that." * "Peep." * "Word." * "We'll surely avoid scurvy if we all eat an orange." * "Hang on, the quicksand is sucking all the cool stuff I found in that snake from my pants. Now THERE'S an odd sensation." * "Treasure? You wanted treasure? I'm sorry, I'm fresh out." ''Tales of Monkey Island'' * "Great, a pirate hunter. I need that like I need a fourth nipple." * (to LeChuck) "Would you mind releasing my wife? She gets a little cranky when she's tied up for more than an hour or so." * (to LeChuck) "Listen. See this ring? It means that Elaine and I are married. Hitched. Cohabitating. Eternally betrothed. Till death do us part. Got it!?" * "Unholy THIS!" * "I love the smell of treasure in the morning." * (under the influence of the Pox) "Then what in the name of Satan's combover are ya good for, ya bloated old sea hag!?" * (under the influence of the Pox again) "Yeah, and I'd prefer to rip yer gizzard out, ya sniveling sea slug!" * "Talk to the hand, sicko, 'cause the pirate ain't listenin'!" * "How appropriate, you fight like a co-oooOOOOOWWWW!!!! I was using that!" * "Like you're a man or like I'm a man?" * "Can't we just agree to disagree?" * "Re-nowned? I didn't even realize I was nowned!" * "What's your game, LeChuck? Lure me into a false sense of security with kind words and sandwiches and then murder me in my sleep?" * (under the influence of the Pox) "Now listen here, ya fleshy sack of chum, you'd better be handin' over that golden sea turtle or I'll be handin' ya yer liver on the pointy end of me hook!" * (as the Voodoo Lady) "Marquis, bring me the book of the manatee language or I'll give you an education on voodoo from the business end of a curse." * (as the Voodoo Lady) "Wow, who knew manatees had such an impressive vocabulary?" * "Rue!? I don't know the meaning of the word!" * "Rue? HA! I really gotta look up that word." * (under the influence of the Pox) "YOU, YA YELLY-BELLIED DESERTER! I'VE CRUSHED THE SOULS OF MEN TEN TIMES AS TOUGH AS YOU AND FORGOTTEN THEM BY LUNCH! YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR RUE THE NAME THREEPWOOD FOR THE REST OF YOUR VERY SHORT LIFE." * "... And then bring the fight to that decrepit sack of sea worms and make LeChuck rue the day he decided to mess with Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate™! I still have no clue what 'rue' means!" * (about Guybrush's ring) "Ah! I left it with my other hand!" * "I've always lived by the rule: do unto others' uvulas as you would have done to yours." * "Please, who had the Tongue of the Manatee? Pretty please? With a kumquat on top?" * "Who's absent-minded enough to lose TWO wedding rings?" * (when Morgan says she's sorry) "Sorry? I can't pick my left nostril without risking a lobotomy!" * "Is that you, mother? I washed my hands..." * (last words from Chapter 4) "Elaine? Do me a favor... Kick his two-faced butt for me..." * "Y'know, if I was a little more scientifically inclined, I might be worried about the effects this stuff is having on any future generations of Threepwoods." * "Where am I? I can't see a thing! Where is all this dirt coming from? Maybe I'll just take some, to get it out of the way... Hey! I think I can see some light!" * "Lemme just grab some more of this dirt... Hey! 'from the grave' I can't believe it! I've been buried alive... AGAIN! Hey! My hand is back! Uh oh... this REALLY can't be good. Where am I?" * "My piratey plunder sense is tingling, arrr!" * "Have a whiff of this thing, Fibby McFarfignoogin." * (imitates Bugeye) "I'm big, bad Bugeye! I keep a girly diary! I wish I had hair so I could put it up in curls!" * "Free Guybrush Threepwood! Free Guybrush Threepwood! No new taxes! Down with porcelain!" * "Get ready to be touched... to death!" * "Ouch! Pappapisshu, that stings!" * "Seriously, who uses the word 'dolt' anymore?" * "Stupid sponge. I liked you better when you were smaller. Smaller... I've got to shrink that sponge." * "Is it over? Hello? Did we win? ... I guess we did." * (remembers the Crossroads exit spell) "Courage, Anchor, Direction, Sacrifice. Place these things in a Ring at the center of the Crossroads. Hah. Clever." Appearances * The Secret of Monkey Island and Special Edition (first appearance) * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Special Edition * The Curse of Monkey Island * Escape from Monkey Island * * * * * Voice actor Footnotes See also *Guybrush Q. Threepwood External links * * Categoría: En Desarrollo Categoría: Personajes